The Princess and the Dragon (Worlds Beyond)
The Princess and the Dragon is the ninth episode of the second season of Worlds Beyond. Summary A Magical Quest Ronan Wise is on trial for betraying the kingdom when he was an advisor to King Dante and Queen Sayana. He abducted the royal couple’s only daughter and delivered her to a dragon. The dragon did stop eating people in village-size bites, but only for a time. For this useless treason, Wise shall be beheaded forthwith. The group wins him a reprieve in the form of a quest: if, with their help, he gets the dragon to stop its exactions, or slays it, he will merely be exiled instead. A pixie makes them all — except Jade, who's not in the rom — sign a magical contract that shall enforce their compliance and make it harder to just translate their way out of the deal. Here, Dale takes a whole new appearance, as a two-feet tall halfling wizard. Toward the Tall Dark The group, soon joined by Jade — who had time to fetch supplies and makes it clear that she has no interest in cleaning up Dante's mess or helping Wise keep his head—, start on their way to the dragon's den, a terrifying mountain known as the Tall Dark. Doomed Worlds Oz reads in Wise's mind that he is not the least sorry about his behavior. It also turns out that Wise moved from Astoria directly to Sanzut, and that he left Sanzut when he realized he could not prevent that recursion from being eaten by planetvores. Even worse, the Estate assumes that Earth is the only prime world that has managed escaped their appetite, and that only because Ardeyn, which was created to isolate it from the Strange, has been up to the job — for now. First Croissant Pine and Jade discuss how Jade still loves the memory of her first croissant: even if she has had better ones since, it was not wrong at the time to believe it was the best thing ever — she just has better information now''NftE'': It is not clear to me that Pine and Jade intended this mostly as an analogy for the Sage. My interpretation is that Pine tries to justify how hard it's been to let go of his cult to the Sage and that Jade doesn't blame Pine for it.. A Wolf in the Night They reach a sinister wood and split the party: Jade stays behind with Wise and fails to extract information about Harper, the son she had with Dante when she first came twenty-three years ago. She threatens to kill him if he gets out of line but also agrees to do her best to save him from Inan's wrath if he releases Pine from his oath. Meanwhile, a terrifying wolf with yellow piercing eyes attacks the rest of the group right after they hear a young child scream three times: a bloody fight ensues, in which Pine is compelled to flee for a time. Notes Category:Worlds Beyond